1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel process for preparing 3-alkoxy-5-alkylpyrazin-2-amines starting either from aminomalononitrile or aminoacetonitrile and glyoxal oxime derivatives.
2. Background Art
3-Alkoxy-5-alkylpyrazin-2-amines are important intermediates for preparing pterine-6-carboxyaldehyde E. C. Taylor and D. G. Dumas, J. Org. Chem., (1980), p. 2485!.
British Patent No. 922,725 describes a process for preparing 3-methoxy-5-methylpyrazin-2-amine starting from 2-amino-3-chloro-5-methylpyrazine by reaction with sodium methoxide at 130.degree. C. A disadvantage of this process is the relatively long reaction time.